


Playlists

by Twentyonedaydreams



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Playlist, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonedaydreams/pseuds/Twentyonedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly collide in the street, dropping phones. Their identical phones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlists

It was a sunny day in London and, as usual, neither Sherlock nor Molly were paying attention to where they were going. It wasn't usually a problem, since they both found it quite easy to side step the sidewalk traffic, but today was different. 

 

Molly was on her phone trying to work out the latest text from Mary. Surely it was just gibberish, but she wasn't sure. 

_Come and free the birds dear. They need to graze through the fields of daisies. xx- Mary_

She had probably been half asleep while typing it, or trying to use the voice to text feature on her phone. Molly's main concern was that it was something important. She was attempting tot text her back while walking, arms full of books to return to the library. 

 

Sherlock was walking the streets towards the lab. He needed to run a few tests on a sample of saliva he had taken from a bloke's cup in a cafe. He had a bet going with Mycroft that the man was the father of the baby three booths over. The mother was with another man, but kept making eye contact with the man he had pulled the sample from. He was running all of the information through his mind palace, thinking through the defects of love and the causes of infidelity. He was also reading a beat up copy of Hamlet. He prided himself on multitasking, even in the crowded London streets. 

 

The collision only lasted a moment, but it shocked both parts of it back into reality. Books went flying, phones dropped, and the pair clunked heads trying to retrieve it all. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you." Molly squeaked, gathering her books and phone. 

"Nor I you." Sherlock mumbled, scooping up his phone and searching frantically for his battered copy of Hamlet.

"Oh. Here." Molly said, handing it back. She had accidentally picked it up with the rest of her Shakespeare books.

"Hmp. Doing a bit of light reading?" Sherlock joked, straightening his jacket as he stood.

"You could say that." Molly replied, arranging the books in size order and putting her phone back in her pocket.  

"Well. I need to go to the lab and run a few tests. I have a theory. Can I use your name?" 

"Don't you always?" Molly said with a smile.

"Yes. Well, I better be off."

"Oh, me too. The library opens soon. I can't have another late fee."

And with that, the two had gone their separate ways. Molly would go to work after the library and a quick stop at the cafe nearby. Sherlock ran his tests and left. Everything was as it should be. He had won his bet, Mycroft owed him forty quid, and the chips he got for dinner weren't as soggy as usual. 

 

Everything was fine, until they both got home. 

 

Molly sighed and shrugged her jacket off. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the messages. There were a few from John, but they didn't sound like anything he'd ever talked to her about before. Mrs. Hudson had called a few times, but Molly promised herself she'd ring her back later. Instead, she opened up the music app. 

That's when she noticed that this was definitely not her phone. Instead of her usual favorite bands, there were classical music albums and poetry readings. She scrolled down a bit and saw it. 

A playlist simply titled "Molly".

She got out of the app quickly, and felt as if she'd seen something deeply personal. She re-read the texts from John and it all started to make sense. 

She had Sherlock's phone. 

But that meant-

**_No_ **

Sherlock got back to his flat and crashed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that there was only a message from Mary, which was odd. He ignored it though, and instead went straight to his carefully organized music library. He closed his eyes and tapped a seemingly random spot on the screen. He waited for the violin music to calm his ears, but he got a pop song instead. 

His eyes flew open and he fumbled with the phone, unlocking it and letting his eyes dart around the screen. 

None of this music was his. 

**_This phone wasn't_ his.**

He scrolled down a little bit in the music app and saw a playlist titled "Sherlock".

This was bad. 

 

Molly looked through the playlist with a racing heart. This was ridiculous. She had Sherlock's phone. He probably had hers. She was looking through the man's music. The music he compiled that made him think of her. She pressed play on one of the many songs she had never heard. 

_We should get jerseys_

_Cause we make a good team_

_Yours would look better than mine_

_Cause you're out of my league._

Molly blushed and skipped to the next song.

_To know her, is to love her_

_I'm going undercover_

_To catch a glimpse but not get caught._

_But to see her_

_Could be worse_

_If I don't get my head straight first_

_On second thought I guess I'll not_

_She's almost brighter than the sun_

_Seems to me to be unfair_

_When you consider everyone who pales when they compare, When they compare_

_Can't hold a candle to her, cause all the moths get in the way_

_And they'll begin to chew her entire a tire to embrace_

_She outshines anyone who ever might_

_Dare to bask in the same candlelight._

Molly skipped again. This was amazing but also embarrassing. Did he really feel this way?

 

Sherlock stared at the playlist for a good five minutes, lost in a million thoughts. 

Molly had a playlist about him. He had a playlist about Molly.

_Molly was probably listening to that playlist._

He pushed all his cares aside and pressed play. He had to get this over with. They were probably all songs about how much she hated him. 

_If you're the bird_

_Whenever we pretend it's summer_

_Then I'm the worm_

_I know the part it's such a bummer_

_But fair is fair_

_If my segments get separated I'll scream_

_And you'll be there_

Sherlock sighed and skipped the song. It was foolish. But he had to admit it was endearing. 

_Let's start at the end_

_Becoming strangers once again_

_Or maybe that's all we ever were_

_Do you know how it feels_

_To crave a body made of steel_

_To give your all for no return_

_Cause I've been running marathons_

_While you're still standing still_

_And I'd be anything for you, but I'll never fit the bill_

_Cause I'm_ _irrelevant_

_You'll be fine without me and it's evident_

_It shows._

_And in your excellence_

_I forgot I used to have my own_

_You won't even notice that I'm gone_

Sherlock listened to the song all the way through, his brows furrowed. How could Molly think any of that? Of course she mattered. Of course she was important to him. He loved her. 

It then dawned on him that he was a complete idiot who never conveyed his true emotions. He put his coat back on, grabbed a pair of headphones and Molly's mobile, and was out the door, still listening to the songs. 

Molly was still at her flat, relishing every word of the new songs. 

_Oh my stomach's tied in knots_

_I'm afraid of what I'll find if you wanna talk tonight_

_See the problem isn't you_

_It's me I know I can tell I've seen it time after time_

_And I'll push you away_

_Mhm I get so afraid_

_Oh no_

_But I can't live without you now_

_Oh Oh, I can't even live with myself_

_And I don't want nobody else_

_I only have myself to blame_

_But do you think we could start again?_

_Cause I can't live without you._

 

Molly jumped when she heard stuttered knocking on the door to her flat. She opened it to see a disgruntled Sherlock, headphones on and tears streaming down her face. Her jaw dropped at the sight, and he ushered himself into her flat.

The door swung shut behind him as he walked towards her quickly. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. 

It was like every note they had both heard was in that kiss. Every lyric they had felt made up the other perfectly came together in one melodious kiss. They pulled away and blushed at the floor, Sherlock taking Molly's phone out of his pocket and unplugging the headphones. Molly reached for Sherlock's phone, but he grabbed her hand and held it. 

"Molly. Molly look at me." He tilted her head up and she reluctantly met his eyes. "You are not irrelevant." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"It feels that way sometimes. Your song choices were lovely." She smiled at him, and Sherlock's heart beat faster than it he thought possible. 

"Well, I have a fantastic muse." He breathed, bringing her in for a hug.

"As do I." She giggled. 

They spent the rest of the evening exchanging songs and holding hands. Both of them knew the songs would never sound the same.

And what's the problem with that? 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Full Playlists: 
> 
> Sherlock's for Molly:  
> "Must Have Done Something Right"- Relient K  
> "Thinking Out Loud"- Ed Sheeran  
> "In My Arms"- Jon Foreman  
> "Sonnet 130"- Shakespeare (look up the one read by Tom Hiddleston)  
> "Stomach Tied In Knots"- Sleeping With Sirens  
> "Little Bird"- Ed Sheeran  
> "Neptune"- Sleeping At Last  
> "Saturn"- Sleeping At Last  
> "Goodbye Apathy"- OneRepublic  
> "Candlelight"-Relient K  
> "Irene's Theme"- Sherlock Season Two Soundtrack
> 
>  
> 
> Molly's for Sherlock:  
> "Irrelevant"- Lauren Aquilina  
> "Fall"- Ed Sheeran  
> "Fix You"- Coldplay  
> "The Scientist"- Coldplay  
> "O"- Coldplay  
> "Yellow"- Coldplay  
> "The Bird And The Worm"- Owl City
> 
> (Feel free to add any songs, these were just a few I had in mind while writing this)


End file.
